


Komahina oneshot

by Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up/pseuds/Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up
Summary: Sonia said hajime loves me, but I'm not convinced.Hajime Hinata only hangs out with me because he thinks I'm a threat. He said that himself.He could and should never love me.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Komahina oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> In this au:
> 
> \- Sonia is close to both hajime and nagito and is dating kazuichi 
> 
> \- she got tired of both being hopeless and decided to help by convincing nagito that hajime did love him 
> 
> \- to prove that she told him about how hajime planned to confess

Sonia said hajime loves me, but I'm not convinced.   
Hajime Hinata only hangs out with me because he thinks I'm a threat. He said that himself   
Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko and Sonia only hangout with me out of pity.  
It doesn't bother me, I get to spend time with ultimates and that's more than I deserve.  
But still a part of me wishes that they mean it when they say they actually like spending time with me.  
Even if I know that there's no way that's true, I'll check if Sonia was actually telling me the truth.   
Hajime Hinata could never love me. I could never be his hope. This is probably just a lie, tho Sonia probably wouldn't do that...   
Oh, Hajime's cabin.  
I should knock...  
I'm scared... he'll hate me even more than he already does. There's no turning back now.  
I knock.  
No response.  
"Oh..."   
This is quite disappointing but I'm kinda relieved. I was just gonna ruin everything either way. I lay my head on the door.  
"Humm.... Nagito?"  
"Huh-?" I turn around rapidly and see hajime there.  
"O-oh Hajime I'm so sorry, I'll just go haha"  
"Wait no Nagito stay. I need to say something"  
I try walking away. He grabs my pulse.  
"Nagito stop. I need to talk to you"  
My eyes are teary. I can bearly hold them back, but I need to manage it... for him.  
"What do you need Hajime? Are you lonely? I can keep you company if you need but don't lie to me"  
"Huh? Nagito what do you mean by that?"  
"Look, I know you hate me, and you don't trust me. That's fair. I don't care. But if you need I'll be here for you. Simple as that."  
"Nagito I don't hate you, where did you get that idea?"  
"Just... please listen, okay? I know you hate me but... I can't help but want you to like me... ever since we met you've shown me kindness and I just couldn't help but fall in love with you."  
"..."  
"I know I probably ruined our friendship but after what Sonia said I couldn't help but want to get it out of my chest haha..."  
I better get going, I'll just disturb him if I stay or say anything   
"Nagito... I don't hate you, i- I like you too okay?"  
"What?" No no no it's just a prank right? Him and Sonia are just playing with me. I almost got them killed, it's fair they're doing this. I turn my head around.  
"Yeah Nagito, you wanna hear it? I. Love. You."  
"H-haj-"  
"Don't. You had your turn so now let me speak. I love your voice, I love your hair, I love your personality, I love you nagito. I don't know what Sonia told you but, here, I got you a gift. I planned to give them to you tomorrow and well, confess..."  
The matching rings...   
"Now... Nagito, if you'd like to... would you be my boyfriend?"   
He hands me one of the rings as he says that.  
"You really shouldn't waste your love on me..."   
"I'm not wasting anything. I'm just confessing to the man I love."  
I hug him.  
"Woah nagito-"   
"I'm sorry... I just..."  
"Hey, it's okay..."  
The hug was all there was to that moment, nothing else mattered.   
After some time i separate the hug. I grab the ring hajime offered earlier and slide it in my finger.  
"I probably ruined everything you had planned but... it it counts, I'd love to be your boyfriend." 

**Author's Note:**

> ( p.s. Sonia's @ is kiyokokirigiri_00 on snapchat, she's super nice and never breaks character )


End file.
